Entre rêve et réalité
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Hermione, attirée par son collègue, se réveille d'un rêve à l'air réel. Elle n'aura pas besoin d'un long travail acharné pour touver la clé du mystère, celle-ci se livrant toute seule à elle, sous les traits du dit collègue, Severus Rogue. Ses journées et surtout ses nuits seront désormais ... plus agitées. Suite de "les joies de la lecture" ATT : Lemon


**Titre:** Entre rêve et réalité

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** **M (ATT : Lemon)**

**Couple :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger

**Résumé : **Hermione, attirée par son collègue, se réveille d'un rêve à l'air réel. Elle n'aura pas besoin d'un long travail acharné pour touver la clé du mystère, celle-ci se livrant toute seule à elle, sous les traits du dit collègue, Severus Rogue. Ses journées et surtout ses nuits seront désormais ... plus agitées.

_Bonsoir (Bonne nuit en fait ) ! ^^_

_Voici donc la suite de "Les joies de la lecture". Cette suite a un peu tardé, je le sais, mais j'étais malade. De plus, l'idée d'écrire un autre lemon me rebutait. Vous remarquerez aussi que j'essaye de faire des écrits de plus en plus longs. ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais j'essaye de vous offrir de plus longues histoires. ^^_

_Bref, voici finalement la suite, du point de vue d'Hermione. Plus vous avancerez dans la lecture, plus il y aura de l'action. Hermione, plutôt réfléchie, réfléchit justement à ce qui lui est arrivé au départ. Personnellement, je préfère "les joies de la lecture". ^^_

_**Il est conseillé d'avoir lu "Les joies de la lecture" pour une meilleure compréhesion. Attention : Lemon.** _

_Bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite, et lequel des deux OS vous avez préféré et pourquoi. ^^_

_A bientôt ! ^^_

* * *

**Entre rêve et réalité**

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva vivement. Sa respiration était saccadée, son pouls irrégulier et rapide. Elle était en sueur et légèrement tremblante.

Assise dans son lit, elle fit un tour d'horizon de sa chambre. Elle y était seule. Tout était exactement à sa place : une imposante et sombre armoire trônait dans un des coins de la pièce, un petit secrétaire se tenait dans le coin opposé. Une malle fermée se trouvait au pied de son lit. La porte attenante à la petite salle de bains, à côté de son lit, était entrebâillée de la même façon que la veille. Rien n'indiquait que « quelqu'un » aurait pu venir la visiter dans son sommeil.

Les seuls éléments, témoins d'un peu de désordre, étaient le secrétaire noyé sous les parchemins, plumes, encriers et livres et le tapis sur lequel se trouvaient quelques piles inégales de livres, comme si le bureau n'était pas assez solide pour supporter tout ce poids supplémentaire.

Alors Hermione se laissa retomber vivement sur ses oreillers en se traitant de créature stupide. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, puis elle revint sur son étrange rêve.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un rêve érotique. Cependant, s'ils étaient toujours plaisants, jamais ils ne lui avaient laissé une telle impression, une telle marque au réveil. Ce rêve lui avait parût si réel et si intense. Elle était encore imprégnée de ces délicieuses sensations et dans la brume du réveil, elle se plaisait à revoir nettement toutes les images.

Hermione, les yeux fermés, fit un petit sourire en pensant à l'endroit. Une librairie. Ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. C'était la première librairie sorcière dans laquelle Hermione était entrée. Elle se souvint alors de ses onze ans, de sa première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. _Fleury et Bott _était la première boutique dans laquelle elle était entrée, avide d'accéder à un nouveau puits de données et d'enseignement. Le monde sorcier était un nouveau monde qu'elle avait hâte d'apprendre. Et puis, elle adorait cet endroit qui ne manquait pas de charme. ¨

Ensuite la jeune femme pensa au choix de l'amant. Son inconscient lui avait proposé le Professeur Rogue. Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi. Elle en connaissait les raisons.

En effet, cela faisait plus d'une quinzaine d'années qu'elle le côtoyait presque chaque jour. D'abord en tant qu'élève, puis en tant que collègue. Après sa dernière année, Hermione, qui cherchait du travail, avait proposé sa candidature au poste de Professeur d'Arithmancie à Poudlard. Après quelques mois intensifs de formation pour parfaire ses connaissances et sa technique d'enseignement, Hermione obtient le poste.

De plus, le point de vue d'Hermione sur son nouveau collègue avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Chaque jour elle se blâmait. Comment la vérité lui avait-elle échappée ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir la réalité ? Rogue ne lançait pas des indices clignotants sur sa nature d'espion mais tout de même ! L'élément qui faisait le plus de mal à la jeune fille était la confiance que Dumbledore avait placée en cet homme. Elle avait d'abord crût en Rogue, faisant elle-même confiance au directeur. Mais celui-ci mort, tué justement par l'homme à qui il avait accordé ce don le plus précieux, elle avait détesté Rogue, d'autant plus qu'elle se sentait elle-même trompée. Elle avait accordée sa confiance à Rogue par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore. Il les avait tous trahis.

Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir douté de Dumbledore et par la même occasion de son professeur. Elle tâchait donc de se rattraper comme elle le pouvait. C'était donc chaque jour des attentions, de petites luttes, des politesses, des ébauches de conversations. Elle le défendait, le soutenait quand il n'était pas là pour le faire devant ses collègues. Elle s'intéressait à lui, à ce qu'il faisait. En réalité, plus le temps passait, plus Hermione était intriguée et fascinée par ce personnage si énigmatique et si imprévisible.

Apparemment, le Professeur Rogue ne voyait pas ces tentatives de rapprochement d'un bon œil. Il la rabrouait, la repoussait, se montrait indifférent ou même insultant, la laissant parfois en plan au beau milieu d'une phrase. Il lui lançait aussi de fameux regards menaçants. Mais Hermione ne se laissait pas abattre et continuait ses rapprochements. Alors avec le temps, Rogue se résigna, céda, accepta et répondit aux efforts d'Hermione. Il devint, si ce n'est un ami, une bonne relation. Hermione bénéficiait de sa part d'une attention plus particulière.

Hermione se tourna d'un côté et rouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda à travers le vitrail de sa chambre. Elle se situait dans les étages du château de Poudlard. Elle voyait le soleil se lever lentement derrière les montagnes environnantes. Elle avait encore quelques minutes avant de devoir se lever et préparer sa journée. Alors, elle replongea dans ses réflexions.

Elle ne savait pas quand exactement elle s'était sentie attirée par son ancien Professeur. Mais le fait était là. Elle était à la fois heureuse et gênée en sa présence, se sentant invincible et vulnérable en même temps. Elle avait mis quelque temps à mettre le doigt sur ses émotions étranges. Enfin, elle comprit que son collègue était l'origine de ses maux. Rogue était celui qui la rendait forte et faible à la fois. Forte, car elle ne se sentait plus seule. Faible, car il était capable de réduire à néant cette première impression.

Ce rêve n'était que la réalisation abstraite de ses pensées les plus folles. Oui, elle avait bien des fois songé à ce genre de situation avant de se reprendre bien vite.

Mais ce rêve était bien trop réel. C'est pourquoi elle avait d'abord crût à une « présence ». Ce rêve était différent, spécial. Et Hermione voulait savoir en quoi. Elle avait besoin de renseignements. Et elle espérait ne pas avoir à les demander au Professeur Trelawney, les rêves étant un des principaux thèmes de la Divination.

La jeune femme se leva finalement. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain où elle se prépara pour cette nouvelles journée de cours. Les habitudes n'avaient pas changé. Seule la position était différente. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui enseignait. Ce jeudi était relativement calme : deux heures de cours ce matin, puis deux en début d'après-midi. Elle commençait par les troisièmes années de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Ces deux maisons étaient plutôt cordiales l'une envers l'autre et c'était un vrai plaisir que de travailler avec elles.

Hermione attrapa une des piles de livres sur son tapis et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle se faisait un devoir de rendre les livres empruntés en temps et en heure. Les couloirs qu'elle parcourût étaient déserts et frais. Hermione prit tout son temps, profitant de l'instant présent, toujours joyeuse. Ce sentiment de bien-être et de joie ne devait pas la quitter de la journée, conséquence directe de son rêve.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle. Seuls quelques élèves de Gryffondor étaient présents. Hermione les salua d'un sourire et gagna la table des Professeur où elle s'installa, en bout de table. Alors qu'elle beurrait du pain grillé, ses collègues arrivèrent, seuls ou en groupes. Filius et Minerva, en grande discussion, lui adressèrent un bref hochement de tête. Les autres lui adressèrent un « bonjour » ou un sourire et ne s'occupèrent plus d'elle. Hagrid arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et s'assit à son côté. Il lui expliqua son léger retard, dû à la préparation de son premier cours de la journée. Hermione, aujourd'hui patiente, engagea une longue conversation avec lui sur le sujet favoris du demi-géant, les créatures. Elle lui parla alors des créatures moldues, dangereuses, rares ou fascinantes.

Soudain, elle se figea, s'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase. Le Professeur Rogue venait d'arriver. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête, accompagné d'un regard plus sombre que d'habitude. Ce regard fit écho à des images de son rêve qui lui revint alors vivement en mémoire. Elle sentit une pointe au cœur, un bref moment d'excitation. Puis Hermione reporta son attention sur Hagrid qui l'avait interpellée, surpris de son comportement.

Finalement, Hermione se leva et se rendit à sa salle de cours. Lorsqu'elle entra, ses élèves étaient déjà installés. Son attention fut alors totalement absorbée par son cours et elle ne pensa plus, ni à son rêve, ni à son ancien professeur, et encore moins à ce moment plein de tension.

La journée passa rapidement. Entre les cours, les corrections et les recherches personnelles, Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer.

En ce milieu d'après-midi, elle se trouvait dans la Salle des Professeurs où elle lisait un épais volume poussiéreux, entourée de divers parchemins noircis de notes. Le Professeur Longdubat était absorbé dans un magazine de botanique et ne semblait pas se préoccuper de son voisin, le Professeur Flitwick, qui essayait de lui faire la conversation. Lassé, le professeur sortit de la salle en grommelant sur l'irrespect des la jeunesse et Hermione le regarda faire d'un petit sourire, avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Elle farfouilla dans ses notes et en sortit un grand parchemin. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et ajouta de nouvelle annotations perpendiculairement aux premières, ne s'embarrassant pas du manque de place évident.

Hermione n'avait trouvé que des hypothèses et interprétations. Ces dernières étaient inutiles puisque Hermione savait pourquoi son inconscient avait déclenché ce rêve. Les hypothèses étaient plus intéressantes mais finalement tout aussi inutiles. Elle avait surtout retenu le cas des rêves lucides, qui consistaient à se rendre compte de l'état de rêve et donc à voyager librement dans son rêve, étant maître du scénario. Mais Hermione ne se souvenait pas s'être rendu compte de rêver puisqu'elle croyait tout cela réel. En revanche, elle n'avait trouvé aucun lien entre rêve et réalité.

Hermione referma violement le volume et soupira. Pourquoi s'interroger ? Elle préférait profiter encore une fois des réminiscences et des imitations d'émotions qu'elle avait ressenties cette nuit.

Hermione haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle releva la tête. En effet, la situation avait changé dans la Salle des Professeurs sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Le Professeur Rogue avait remplacé le Professeur Longdubat, qui avait mystérieusement quitté la pièce. Rogue l'observait d'un regard fixe, immobile, assis sur une chaise en bois, simple et dure.

- Bonjour … Lui dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour Professeur … Répondit Hermione, le regard plein d'interrogations. Que faites-vous là ?

- A moins que je ne me trompe, c'est la Salle des Professeurs ici, répondit Rogue d'un air cinglant. Et étant donné que je suis Professeur, je suis dans mon droit.

- Oui, je sais, excusez-moi. Je voulais dire … ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Pourquoi me regardiez-vous ? Et où est passé Neville ? Demanda rapidement Hermione.

- Toujours autant de questions à poser à ce que je vois … Répondit Rogue. Cela fait assez longtemps pour voir que vous dévorez toujours autant de livres, je vous regardais parce que je me demandais si vous saviez faire autre chose que lire et le … Professeur Longdubat … est parti lorsqu'il m'a vu arriver. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit aussi brave qu'on le prétend d'ailleurs …

- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que … votre présence ne met pas quelqu'un à son aise … Répondit Hermione, sachant de quoi elle parlait.

Les deux collègues restèrent un instant sans rien dire, se regardant et méditant sur le sens de ces paroles. Hermione ne sentait par ailleurs de plus en plus confuse et fouilla dans ses parchemins pour se donner une contenance. Elle était courageuse, mais pas aussi téméraire que le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondor, pas aussi téméraire non plus que dans son rêve. Celui-ci avait par ailleurs beaucoup influencé son attitude vis-à-vis de son collègue.

- Qu'en est-il de vous ? Demanda Rogue, le regard soudain brillant.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous sentez-vous mal à l'aise en ma présence ? Insista t-il.

- Oh … Répondit Hermione avec éloquence. Eh bien … ça dépend. Vous avez l'air plutôt étrange en cet instant, osa répondre Hermione.

- Mais vous aussi, Hermione, répondit Rogue qui se leva.

Hermione, toujours assise, regarda son collègue avec un nouvel haussement de sourcil. En plus de dix ans, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Et cela semblait tout à fait naturel, tout à fait habituel … comme un acte prémédité. Hermione regarda ses parchemins, son livre, son ancien Professeur. La jeune femme eut un doute. Ce réflexe n'était peut-être finalement pas si stupide. Il y avait peut-être bien une présence ce matin-là.

Hermione observa son collègue qui tournait dans la pièce. Il avait un petit rictus aux lèvres et semblait fier de son petit effet. Elle décida de le surprendre.

- En quoi ai-je l'air étrange, Severus ? Demanda-t-elle l'air innocent. Le-dit Severus s'immobilisa pour regarder la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle s'était vite reprise et cela ne semblait pas plaire au Maître des Potions.

- Vous sembliez confuse à mon entrée, vous rougissez, vous hésitez, vous bégayez … Comme une jeune fille en émoi, dit doucement Severus.

Effectivement Hermione était confuse et rougissante. Elle le devint plus encore en entendant ces paroles.

- Vous m'avez surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là !

Mais Rogue, qui n'écoutait pas, poursuivit :

- Vous semblez assez préoccupée, absorbée par ce livre sur les rêves, fatiguée aussi … Vous êtes-vous mise à la Divination et avez-vous fait quelques expériences cette nuit sur cette matière ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, vous connaissant …

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Si elle disait qu'effectivement elle s'intéressait à la Divination, Rogue ne la croirait jamais, connaissant trop bien son mépris pour cette matière. De plus ses doutes se confirmaient et dans ce cas, elle ne devait pas lui faire croire qu'elle soupçonnait ce rêve d'être autre chose qu'un simple rêve. Mais Hermione pensa avec désespoir et anticipation que ce livre la trahissait : si elle le consultait, c'est parce qu'elle doutait justement de la définition de ce rêve-là. C'était évidenet.

- Ou bien … Avez-vous fait quelque rêve … suspect ? Continua-t-il plus doucement encore. Alors Madame Weasley ? Demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Le rappel de son nom, le nom de son époux, la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle se perdait, ne prenant plus aucune précaution vis-à-vis de son collègue depuis quelques semaines ! Et étrangement, cette pointe de panique et de remord passa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Severus dans les yeux, comprenant alors que celui-ci lui avait donné une dernière chance de replis, de prononcer un refus.

Mais Hermione ne voulait pas partir. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son ancien professeur, qui la regardait toujours, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle avait les cartes en main, c'était à elle de décider et elle le savait.

Hermione avait beaucoup d'affection pour Ron. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était tellement terne, tellement pâle, tellement insipide en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Severus. La passion s'était évanouie depuis bien longtemps, ne laissant que la tendresse, l'amitié, les liens fraternels et doux. Ron lui-même le savait. Ce n'était plus de l'amour. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié non plus. C'était un entre-deux.

Alors Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de Severus qui attendait toujours. Il la dépassait de plus d'une tête et elle dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Severus sembla se détendre et se pencha pour renforcer le baiser, pour l'approfondir. Hermione passa les mains autour du cou de Severus pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et elle sentit avec surprise une masse appuyer sur son ventre.

Ce bref sentiment passé, Hermione sentit un nouvel élancement dans tout son corps. C'était cette même pulsion qu'elle avait ressentie ce matin, qu'elle avait ressentie cette nuit aussi.

Hermione interrompit soudain le baiser, ce qui fit grogner Severus.

- Le rêve, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui? Demanda Rogue

- C'était toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda avidement Hermione.

- On a tout le temps pour les questions, non ? Dit-il. Très bien … Ajouta-t-il, voyant qu'Hermione allait insister. J'ai trouvé une potion que je cherchais depuis longtemps, capable de réunir deux êtres vivants dans un monde parallèle, celui des rêves. C'est une potion qui mêle rêve et réalité. A toi de voir ce que c'était pour toi …

- Un rêve superbe devenu réalité … Dit Hermione dans un sourire.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répondre puisqu'elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'attirant de nouveau contre lui.

Severus fit reculer la jeune femme contre la table sur laquelle elle était précédemment installée. Hermione comprit le message et s'y assit. Elle était maintenant à la même hauteur que Severus qui l'embrassait sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. La respiration saccadée, Hermione souffla le mot « porte » et Severus lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Hermione lui fit alors confiance et se consacra pleinement à sa personne et à ce qu'il provoquait en elle.

Elle se sentait fébrile et hypersensible sous ces doigts qui caressaient sa peau, la déshabillant rapidement. Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle haletait et poussait même de petits gémissements. Severus était dans le même état et n'y tenant plus, se déshabilla presque entièrement. Il se libéra et se présenta à Hermione qui l'accueillit avec soulagement. Les yeux fermés, la tête et le corps penchés en arrière, la jeune femme ondula du bassin, accompagnant de plus en plus rapidement son amant de ses gestes et de ses gémissements de plaisirs. Finalement, Severus qui tenait Hermione par les hanches se libéra après l'avoir senti se contracter autour de lui.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques longues secondes et Severus aida Hermione à se redresser. Il l'enlaça, caressant ses cheveux. Hermione, le sourire au lèvre profitait de cet instant, pleinement satisfaite de cette journée. Finalement, Severus se retira et ils effacèrent toute trace de désordre.

Ils sortirent de la Salle des Professeurs, désormais connotée d'une façon particulière pour eux deux, et se rendirent à la bibliothèque, lieu que tous deux aimaient. Hermione rendit le livre qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle n'en avait désormais plus besoin.

Ce soir là, Hermione se coucha rapidement, trouvant le sommeil après beaucoup de difficultés tant elle était excitée. Hermione s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, plongeant dans un nouveau rêve qui, elle le savait, serait aussi intense que le dernier.


End file.
